O Casamento de Kai e Tyson
by Pinkuro
Summary: Estava tudo perfeito, Kai e Tyson, finalmente iriam se casar, até que Tala chega e algo horrível acontece. yaoi
1. Os sentimentos de Kai

**Título: **O Casamento de Kai e Tyson

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 1/4

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson

**Resumo: **Estava tudo perfeito, Kai e Tyson, finalmente iriam se casar, até que Tala chega e algo horrível acontece.

******N/A: **Esta é minha primeira fic, então espero que esteja boa, gosto muito de Beyblade e principalmente do par Kai e Tyson, então fiz esta fic leiam e espero que gostem.

* * *

O CASAMENTO DE KAI E TYSON

_Capítulo 1 Os sentimentos de Kai_

Ring Ring! O despertador tocou exatamente às 6 horas da manhã tinham que acordar que acordar cedo, afinal era um dia importante.

- Finalmente o grande dia chegou! - Dizia um jovem cabelo bicolor azul. - Tyson, bombomzinho, acorda o dia chegou!

- O quê? Como? Onde?

- Anda lerdinho temos que nos preparar para o nosso casamento.

- Hã? Ah é mesmo é hoje.- Falou o moreno enquanto esfregava o olho.

- Isso mesmo agora tire esse pijama, tome seu café e vá se encontrar com o Kenny ele é seu padrinho de casamento e já deve estar te esperando!

- Tá certo pudinzinho, eu já vou!

- Tudo bem, eu já vou, Hilary, está lá fora me esperando.

- Até logo.

- Até.

* * *

Ponto de Vista de Kai

E lá eu fui, esse dia, o dia mais importante da minha vida. O dia do meu casamento com o Tyson. Eu ainda me lembro quando eu o conheci, era fim de tarde, o sol estava se pondo, mas para mim tudo estava nascendo naqueles instantes.

Claro no começo eu não sabia direito, porque eu me sentia daquele jeito, porque meu coração batia tão rápido quando eu o via ou quando ele me dirigia a palavra, e até, quando eu apenas pensava nele. E foi passando o tempo, o torneio asiático, o americano o campeonato mundial na Rússia onde eu passei toda minha infância na abadia, onde cresci... Onde eu descobri quem eu realmente sou. Aí eu passei para o lado dos Demolition Boys, por causa da BlackDranzer, humf, maior burrada da minha vinha vida, mas também a melhor foi eu descobri a verdade lá no Lago Baikal como devem saber, eu os desafiei a uma luta, mas fracassei, e então o gelo quebrou, pensei que ia morrer, até que, Tyson me estendeu a mão não queria que eu morresse, foi então que eu percebi, o porque daquelas sensações eu amava aquele pirralho, imaturo, comilão dorminhoco... E amava muito, e no fundo eu já sabia.

- Pegue a minha mão - ele dizia e os outros condordavam.

- Vocês ainda ainda me querem, mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz e disse para vocês? - Eu respondi, disse no plural na verdade estava dirigido a ele, sempre foi a ele.

- Depois a gente conversa - Nesse momento eu sabia o meu destino, era com ele, afinal ele sentia o mesmo por mim. Estendi a mão e eles me puxaram.

O tempo passou começamos a namorar, ainda me lembro nossa primeira vez, é até engraçado lembrar. Foi numa festa na minha casa para comemorar a nossa vitória e a derrota da BEGA e do Boris. Todos nossos amigos estavam lá, se divertindo, bebendo, Ah... a bebida, Vodka, foi o que eu e o Tyson bebemos tava claro que era nossa primeira vez, mas tomos mais de 5 garrafas cada um. Imagina como que tava o nosso hálito! Não conseguíamos nem ficar de pé. Ou pensar.

Sabe Kai essa festa toda essa diversão não estás pensando o mesmo que eu?

- O que! Quer dizer fazer nossos "amiguinhos brincarem"? Mais você nunca concorda em fazer, quando eu digo sempre diz "Não nossos 'amiguinhos' só vão brincar juntos" depoi de casar!"

- É pensando bem essa outra forma como eu inventei de chamar sexo é ridícula e me guardar até o casamento também, não quero esperar mais vamos Kai, me leve até o seu quarto e vamos lá, agora!

- Pra que ir até o quarto fazer isso aqui mesmo.

É, foi assim, no meio da festa, na frente de todos, sorte que todos estavam bêbados, ou azar já que deve ser por isso que em vez de nos pararem fizeram um círculo, em torno de nós e assistiram! Sem contar que na minha casa tem câmeras de vigilância que filmaram tudinho, do começo ao fim.

Mais tempo passou Tyson me pediu em casamento e agora estou aqui me preparando para o momento com a Hilary me ajudando nisso. Ela pode ser cabeça quente mais entende disso, afinal ela mulher, acho até que toda mulher entende, pelo menos os que quer casar.

Já fiz massagem peguei as minhas roupas, fiz as unhas, to arrumando o cabelo, e o rosto e pensando o quanto eu amo aquele garoto, e por quê?

Bem acho que pode ter sido seus olhos seu sorriso, alegre e inocente, seu longo cabelo, mais o mais provalvente foi seu rosto tão parecido ao de um anjo. Por isso eu o chamo de "meu anjinho", "meu anjo".

Bem acabei o cabelo agora vou me vestir e tentando pensar como vou chamar Tyson depois de casados Não dá pra ser da mesma forma, afinal vamos estar casados não podemos usar apelidinhos de quando éramos jovens namorados. Posso usar usar os clássicos "amorzinho", "Querido", "meu amor". Mas acho que isso não é importante. Hey já acabei de me arrumar.

- Vamos Kai tem que ir. - Hilary me chama.

- ... - Como sempre não digo nada apenas saio em direção à limusine que me espera.

Estou chegando lá ao lugar de nosso casamento, Deus, como estou nervoso, logo serei um Granger, farei parte da família dele.

Que honra, nossa!

Estou tão vermelho, tão nervoso, e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Vou me aproximando do local, meu coração bate tão rápido, parece até que ele quer abrir um buraco em peito e sair por ele de tão rápido e forte que bate.

"Bem Calma Kai se acalma senão em vez de você se casar na igreja, vai casar no hospital!" Aviso a mim mesmo. Bem, acho melhor pensar em outra coisa.

Na lua- de- mel.

É isso na lua-de-mel. Na nossa lua-de-mel. Ao redor do mundo. Decidimos visitar pontos turísticos de cidades que nunca visitamos, ou visitamos, mas estávamos em torneio e não tivemos tempo de ver o lugar em toda sua beleza.

Tá mais forte do que antes! "Calma Kai, calma, que droga calma seu idiota!"

Dá pra perceber que eu estou muito nervoso né? E o quanto mais tento me acalmar, mais fico nervoso. Ah! Que droga! Por que eu não chego lá nunca!

Bem enquanto não chego vou olhando a paisagem pela janela, é de noite, é tão romântica. Parece que estou me acalmando, que bom!

E estou chegando.

Saio da limusine.

Vou entrando. Vai começar. Que droga, voltou, meu coração tá batendo mais forte do que nunca!

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Hei, gostaram? Espero que sim, bom como eu sou nova é muito importante que me mandem reviews, então, por favor façam isso.


	2. Confissões de Tyson

**Título: **O Casamento de Kai e Tyson

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 2/4

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson

**Resumo: **Estava tudo perfeito, Kai e Tyson, finalmente iriam se casar, até que Tala chega e algo horrível acontece.

**N/A:** Capítulo 2, espero que gostem:

* * *

O CASAMENTO DE KAI E TYSON

_Capítulo 2 Confissões de Tyson_

Ring Ring! O despertador tocou exatamente às 6 horas da manhã tinham que acordar que acordar cedo, afinal era um dia importante.

- Finalmente o grande dia chegou! - Dizia um jovem cabelo bicolor azul. - Tyson, bombomzinho, acorda o dia chegou!

- O quê? Como? Onde?

- Anda lerdinho temos que nos preparar para o nosso casamento.

- Hã? Ah é mesmo é hoje.- Falou o moreno enquanto esfregava o olho.

- Isso mesmo agora tire esse pijama, tome seu café e vá se encontrar com o Kenny ele é seu padrinho de casamento e já deve estar te esperando!

- Tá certo pudinzinho, eu já vou!

- Tudo bem, eu já vou, Hilary, está lá fora me esperando.

- Até logo.

- Até.

* * *

Ponto de Vista de Tyson

E aqui meu dia começa, 6 da manhã é muito cedo, tá eu sei hoje é o meu casamento, e eu tinha que acordar cedo, mas o Kai não podia fazer marcar mais tarde? Ah, o Kai, acho que não dormiu nada já que me acordo tão cedo! Acho que ele tava nervoso demais dormir talvez mais do que quando eu o pedi em casamento, me lembro como se fosse hoje.

Foi depois que eu ganhei o meu 6º campeonato mundial, a final foi entre mim e o Kai, depois de anunciarem que eu fui o vencedor e sairmos do estádio fui falar com o Kai lá nos bastidores:

- Kai, eu queria te dar uma coisa, um presente.

- Do que você está falando você foi o vencedor Tyson.

- Eu sei mas, pega. - Digo enquanto mostro uma caixinha a ele.

- Ty- Tyson... - é só o que ele diz

- Kai - Digo enquanto me ajoelho - Gostaria de se Casar comigo?

- Claro, seria a maior honra da minha vida - E me dá um abraço.

- Kai. Kai, tá me sufocando...

E foi assim, cara foi o momento mais feliz da vida, tomara que hoje ultrapasse! Mais vamos lá, antes, tenho que me preparar para isso. Tô tão nervoso!

Mais eu nunca imaginei que a gente pudesse se amar tanto. No começo éramos rivais, e a partir também seremos marido e esposo! Cara que pressão! E pensar que no começo a gente se odiava, bom ao menos era isso que eu pensava. Até ele se declarar pra mim.

Foi assim: Depois de vencermos nosso primeiro campeonato mundial eu ainda achava que o Kai não me amava só tinha percebido que éramos amigos de verdade dele até que quando eu arrumava as malas para voltar para casa, ele veio falar comigo:

- Parabéns Tyson, você conseguiu ganhou, o campeonato.

- Obrigado, não teria conseguido sem você!

- Não eu é que agradeço, me fez perceber algo muito importante sobre nós. - Disse ele enquanto se aproximava de mim.

- O quê é Kai? - Disse nervoso.

- Você não sabe? Então vou ter que esclarecer para você - Ele dizia devagar, um pouco corado.

Foi aproximando seus lábios do meu, até que os uniu nos meus, demorou um pouco até que ele rompeu para falar:

- Eu te amo Tyson.

- Eu também te amo Kai, mas... Hum... tem gosto de pudim!

- O quê pudim?

- É sim que esquisito! Né pudinzinho!

Não me chame assim!

Mas eu continuei chamando e de vingança ele começou a chamar de bombomzinho de chocolate, segundo ele é porque sou moreno, doce e o engorda. Apesar que para mim ele não engordou nada, ele diz que é porque tá fazendo mais exercícios que antes mas... Bem de qualquer jeito ele é meu pudinzinho de limão, pode ser azedo por fora, mas por dentro, é muito doce.

Pois é, agora estou aqui colocando minha roupa para o meu casamento, meu casamento, com o Kai! Nossa, é incrível como ele pode mudar quando está apaixonado.

Uma vez ele me disse que descrobriu que era gay quando tinha 10 anos na abadia, quando se apaixonou pelo Tala, ainda não entendi como ele o rejeitou, que burro. Mas melhor para mim!

Mas agora tenho que ir para a igreja, o combinado era que eu entraria antes, e além disso o Kenny tá me chateando para ir.

Vou chegando lá, nossa tão linda, e daqui a pouco tempo vou entrar, lá, mais nervoso, to mais nervoso do que nunca entrando, Kenny e Hillary entraram primeiro, afinal, são os padrinhos, agora sou eu. Todos os nossos amigos estão aqui, vendo esse dia tão especial, para mim e para o Kai, que emoção, sempre esperei esse dia e agora estou aqui, chego no altar.

O Kai tá demorando.

Bem espero que ele chegue logo, assim podemos começar o quanto antes, acabar o quanto antes, e desfrutar de nossa noite de núpcias, assim talvez esquecemos, o horror que foi nossa primeira noite juntos.

Mas vou pensar em outra coisa... nossa tá todo mudo olhando para mim. Isso me deixa mais nervoso ainda. "Parem de de olhar" Penso, mais até parece que eles ouvem.

Hey, olha o Kai tá entrando.

Passa pela porta.

Começa a andar.

Então chega até onde estou. Posso vê-lo melhor. Está tão lindo...

... E está mais calmo do que pensei!

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews por favor!


	3. Começam os Problemas

**Título: **O Casamento de Kai e Tyson

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 3/4

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson

**Resumo: **Estava tudo perfeito, Kai e Tyson, finalmente iriam se casar, até que Tala chega e algo horrível acontece.

**********N/A:** Resolvi mudar um pouco essa história, espero que tenha ficado boa!

* * *

O CASAMENTO DE KAI E TYSON

_Capítulo 3_ _Começam os Problemas_

Pronto começou. Kai chegou, saiu da limusine e anda até onde está Tyson. Kai está com um terno branco, como o de um vestido de noiva. Tyson, estava de preto, como a maioria dos noivos usa.

Ele chega até o altar onde está Tyson, a cerimônia, começa.

- Estamos aqui reunidos, para unir nos laços do matrimônio, esses dois jovens chamados, Kai Hiwatari e Tyson Granger. - O padre começava a falar seu discurso.

- Mas não podem, o Kai deve casar comigo! - Grita um jovem do fundo do recinto de repente, todos se viram e vêem quem é.

- Tala, o que é isso? - Pergunta Kai ao ex-namorado.

- Kai, seu desgraçado você me paga! - Diz Tala com muita raiva, enquanto tira uma arma da mão, e a coloca em direção ao Kai. – Kai, diga adeus ao seu amorzinho - E atira.

- Não Tyson! - Kai num impulso de defender seu amado, se joga na frente de Tyson, levando o tiro, à bala o acerta na cabeça.

- Kai! Tala o que você fez. - Fala Tyson, enquanto com Kai inconsciente nos braços. Tala foge.

* * *

Kai foi levado rapidamente ao hospital, onde foi levado a sala de cirurgia para a retirada da bala.

- Aquele desgraçado do Tala. Por culpa dele Kai está pode morrer. - Fala um preocupado Ray.

- Mas ele não vai morrer, tenha fé, é o Kai, ele é forte.

- Tem razão Tyson, mas faz muitas horas que ele está naquela sala, você não acha. - Diz tristemente Max.

Nesse momento um médico vai até eles e lhes fala.

- Jovens a retirada da bala foi um sucesso, mas...

- Mas o quê doutor- pergunta desesperado Tyson.

- ...Mas a bala entrou muito profundamente no cérebro dele, se ele sobreviver provavelmente haverá seqüelas.

- Que, que seqüelas?

- Não podemos saber até ele acordar.

* * *

Era dia o dia seguinte, Tyson, estava ainda esperando seu amado acordar do coma.

- Kai, por favor acorda, eu te amo, não posso viver sem você.

Nesse momento Kai abre os olho devagar, abre a boca, tenta falar algo mais por mais que tenta não consegue fazer nada alem de uns sons esquisitos, Tyson olha procupado, se perguntando o quê está acontecendo, e por que Kai não consegue falar.

Kai não entende ele mesmo porque não consegue falar, então tenta pegar a mão de Tyson, novamente fracasso. E aí que se desespera por não conseguir se mexer ou mesmo falar, então lágrimas começam a sair dos olhos dele.

- Kai, o que está acontecendo? Deve ser as seqüelas de que o médico falou.

* * *

- Sim são as seqüelas das quais lhe falei. Ele está tetraplégico, totalmente paralisado.

- Mas, pode se recuperar, não é?

- Pode, um pouco, não totalmente.

- Quer dizer que ele...

- Ele nunca mais será o mesmo de antes. Eu sinto muito.

* * *

Enquanto isso um ruivo de olhos azuis, estava num armazém abandonado, discutindo consigo mesmo.

- Droga, eu não consegui, acabar com aquele desgraçado do Tyson, em vez disso, acabei, atingindo o Kai! Mas pode esperar Tyson, porque eu vou voltar!- Dizendo isso soltou uma daquelas risadas típicas dos vilões quando planejam ou realizam algo maléfico.

CONTINUA

* * *

N/A: Que virada hein? Espero que tenham gostado dela, mandem reviews!


	4. Ódio e o Final

**Título: **O Casamento de Kai e Tyson

**Autora:** Pinkuro

**Capítulos:** 4/4

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade não me pertence.

**Pares:** Kai/Tyson

**Resumo: **Estava tudo perfeito, Kai e Tyson, finalmente iriam se casar, até que Tala chega e algo horrível acontece.

**********N/A:** Bom tá aqui o último capítulo, leiam:

* * *

O CASAMENTO DE KAI E TYSON

_Capítulo 4 Ódio e o Final_

- Kai, como está hoje, melhor? - Pergunta Tyson enquanto o coloca em sua cadeira.

Kai sem poder fazer nada apenas olha seu amado.

"_Quem dera se eu pudesse fazer algo, mas ao invés disso tenho que sofrer e fazer sofrer a pessoa que eu mais amo, só tem uma maneira de acabar com isso, Tyson...por favor...mate-me."_

- Então Kai, está com fome? - Disse Tyson, Kai para responder piscou os olhos uma vez. - Ótimo, aqui está.

Tyson colocou a alimentação parenteral na via de Kai, já que ele não podia mexer a boca e nenhuma parte do corpo, graças ao tiro que levou na cabeça, que trouxe essas seqüelas.

Nesse momento a campainha da porta tocou. Tyson foi atender e viu que era Max e Ray.

- Oi Tyson, tudo bem? E como vai o Kai? - Perguntou Ray

Eles entraram e sentaram todos no sofá. Menos Kai, que estava em sua cadeira de rodas, com um encosto para a sua cabeça, e um tipo de cinto para não cair, escorregar, nem sair da posição em que o colocaram.

- Viemos cuidar dele hoje por que não vai tirar uma folga?

- Bem... - Disse tentando pensar em uma desculpa para não aceitar a proposta.

- Tyson para de preocupar, vai ficar tudo bem, sério tire uma folga, desde que Tala fez aquilo com o Kai na igreja você fica cuidando dele, sem fazer nada para você mesmo. - Disse Ray.

- Eu sei, mas... É que... Eu prefiro ficar aqui e cuidar dele, sabe, eu que deveria estar nessa cadeira, Tala mirou em mim, e eu...

- Se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu a ele não é? - Interrompeu Ray - Tyson não se sinta, a culpa não foi sua, não foi você que puxou o gatilho.

- Eu sei, mas... Não posso evitar de sentir isso... - Disse Tyson melancolicamente - Faz algum tempo que a gente não sai, que tal se a gente passasse um tempo no shopping se divertindo, hein? Que tal? Assim todo mundo fica feliz? - Propôs num tom mais animado.

- Bem... - Disseram Max e Ray com a mão na nuca.

- Talvez seja uma boa idéia... Mas... - Disse Max mas parou pois ouviu algo parecido com um gemido, se viraram e viram que provinha de Kai, que parecia estar tentando falar algo, mas infelizmente tudo que saiu de sua boca foi um som, um gemido bastante irritante para qualquer um que ouve.

- Que foi Kai? - Perguntou Tyson. - Quer dizer sua opinião sobre isso?

Kai para responder piscou os olhos uma vez, fazendo o clássico, piscar uma vez significa sim, duas vezes significa não.

- Então, você acha que de sairmos Kai? - perguntou Max Kai piscou os olhos uma vez - Então se o Kai quer ir que tal irmos Ray? Vai fazer bem a ele, quase não sai...

- Mas, vocês sabem como as pessoas olham quando vêem o Kai... Eu não sei se ele gosta disso... E você Tyson devia saber disso, afinal você que cuida dele na maior parte do tempo.

- Eu sei que ele gosta de se sentir normal. E saindo daqui, ficando com num lugar que passam muitas pessoas, um lugar público, ele se sente, mesmo tendo várias pessoas olhando pra ele.

- Tudo bem, já vi que você não quer descansar... Vamos indo então.

- É mais espera um pouquinho tá?

- O que foi? - Perguntou Ray.

- O Kai precisa trocar suas fraldas... - Disse meio sem graça Tyson.

- Tá bom, a gente espera... - Disseram Max e Ray com cara de nojo.

Depois de aprontarem Kai, todos foram dar uma volta no shopping, claro foram direto para a praça de alimentação, devido a Tyson, que estava com fome (como sempre).

- O que vamos comer? - Perguntou Ray

- Eu quero um Mclanche feliz! A surpresa desse mês é um lindo bonequinho de Madagascar! - Diz Max, alegre e infantil como sempre.

- Eu quero... Uma pizza pode ser, e aproveito e trago um suco pro Kai. - Disse Tyson, moderando sua fome.

- Então eu acho que eu quero... Um pedaço de bolo e um capuccino. - Disse Ray finalmente escolhendo seu lanche

Então foram cada um comprar seu lanche, Ray na confeitaria, Max no Mcdonalds, e tyson e Kai na Pizza Hut.

* * *

- Eu quero uma pizza com tudo, e dois sucos de laranja, por favor. - Pediu Tyson ao cara do caixa.

- São $8,50! - Responder o cara do caixa.

- O que! Que roubo! M$$... Ta aqui" Disse bravo.

- Sua senha, nós o chamamos fique atento. - Disse entediado.

* * *

- Olá, eu quero um Mclanche Feliz! Disse Max.

- Claro, são $9,50, senhor! - Disse a atendente, mais sorridente que Max

- Claro aqui está! Pode ficar com o troco - Disse Max dando uma nota de $10 para a mulher.

- Sim senhor, qual a bebida?

- Quero uma coca-cola, por favor.

- Claro, aqui está.

* * *

- O que deseja senhor?

- Eu quero um capuccino e bolo de chocolate com morango, por favor - Fez seu pedido, Ray

-Claro são $8,00, senhor.

- Aqui estão.

- Aqui seu troco.

* * *

- A oportunidade perfeita, eles estão distraídos comendo, nem verão o que aconteceu, até ser tarde demais. - Disse um ruivo escondido - Me esperem, porque a minha vingança irá se cumprir, hahahahah - Deu sua risada do mal.

* * *

- Então ta, vamos comer! - gritou Max - Quero ver qual animal eu ganhei!

- É, e eu vou comer um pedaço do meu delicioso bolo de chocolate com morango! - Disse Ray

- Tá bom eu vou só vou dar o suco pro Kai primeiro, ele consegue beber bem devagar de canudo, daí eu também como. - Disse Tyson, colocando o suco de Kai, com canudo, em sua boca.

Depois disso começaram a conversar

- Então Tyson, você pensa em voltar a trabalhar? - perguntou Max ao seu amigo - Afinal você tem que ganhar dinheiro para sustentar você e o Kai, não é?

-O quê... Bem eu acho que vou tentar arrumar um emprego em que eu trabalhe em casa... Sabe eu não confio em outras pessoas para cuidar do Kai... E vocês trabalham então eu não posso pedir a um de vocês...

- Entendo... É acho que vai ser melhor, para você, e para o Kai, que não vai correr perigo de acontecer alguma coisa a ele, não é? - Concordou Ray antes de tomar um gole de seu capuccino.

Depois de terminarem de lanchar, eles foram ao banheiro, Tyson foi com Kai, no especial para deficientes físicos.

- Então Kai você engordou... Precisa fazer dieta! - Disse Tyson enquanto colocava Kai no vaso sanitário.

- A hora perfeita... - Disse um certo ruivo escondido

Então esse ruivo enquanto Kai fazia suas necessidades, jogou um tipo de uma bomba com gás so sono naquele privativo, fazendo com que os dois dormissem, então os pegou e os levou para algum esconderijo secreto, ou algo assim...

* * *

Pouco que pouco Tyson foi acordando, viu que estava amarrado, e Kai não estava ali, começou a se preocupar.

- Então sentindo falta do idita Tyson? - Disse um ruivo a sua frente.

- Tala! Então foi você! Me solte seu idiota! - Disse olhando a as frente o homem que se aproximava dele.

- Claro, mas primeiro a minha vingança... - Disse seguido de sua risada maléfica.

- Seu louco, afinal o quê fizemos a você?

- O que fizeram a mim? Você arruinaram minha vida! Depois que Kai e eu assumimos o namoro, minha empresa começou a falir. Daí Kai me trocou pro você, daí eu perdi tudo.

- Eu sinto muito por isso Tala, mas não temos culpa por disso, agora diga, onde está Kai?

- Vire-se a direita? Não o vê? Naquela poltrona bem confortável, ali a diante? - Disse Tala apontando seu dedo até onde estava Kai. - Para sair só o que basta fazer é se levantar e ir... Viu como sou bonzinho? - Disse sarcástico.

- Ora seu... - Disse Tyson com muita raiva de Tala, e se, não estivesse amarrado seria provável que mataria Tala.

- Calma, logo vocês estarão juntos de novo, para todo e todo sempre...mas muito, muito longe daqui. - Disse rindo em seguida.

Nesse momento Tyson explodiu raiva, ele se livrou das cordas que o amarravam e ia socar Tala, talvez até ele morrer, mas quando ele chegou perto Tala tirou sua arma e a apontou diretamente na cabeça de Tyson.

- Acha que eu vou deixar você fazer qualquer tipo de coisa comigo? Acha que eu vou me deter, não acha que VOCÊ vai me deter e impedir que eu realize minha vingança? Diga você acha Tyson? - Disse Tala enquanto ia para frente fazendo Tyson encostar na parede, ficando completamente inofensivo.

Ao mesmo tempo Tala falava com completa raiva e ânsia de vingança e o que Tyson sabia, ele não ia parar na hora 'H'.

Foi nesse momento que Kai, que estava sentado na cadeira completamente indefeso se desesperou. Ele sentiu tanto medo que aconteceu um milagre: ele se levantou e se apoiando na parede foi andando até Tyson e Tala, com muita dificuldade.

- Agora Tyson diga adeus a este mundo, porque você não vai mais fazer parte dele. - Disse Tala se preparando para atirar em Tyson que fechou os olhos com força, na esperança de assim diminuir a dor.

Entretanto, foi aí que chegou até eles, que estavam tão concentrados que não o viram, nem o ouviram chegando, ele chutou Tala fazendo com ele largasse a arma.

- Kai. - Disse Tyson abrindo os olhos e vendo o que aconteceu, então pegou rapidamente a arma que havia caído no chão, e a apontou para Tala.

- Não... Por... Favor... Tala... Pare.. - Disse Kai com muita dificuldade antes de perder as forças e cair no chão.

- Seu idiota... Por isso... Você será o primeiro... - Disse Tala friamente

- Nem se atreva Tala! - Disse Tyson, antes de puxar o gatilho e atirar em Tala, o matando.

* * *

Um mês se passou, Kai já conseguia falar e se mexer melhor, apesar de ainda precisar da cadeira de rodas, falar com alguma dificuldade e de vez em quanto, que alguém mastigue sua comida...

- Então Kai, já fazem 3 meses desde que aquele dia que íamos nos casar e você ficou tetraplégico... Apesar de a um mês você ter conseguido por um milagre melhorar, se nota que está piorando...

- S-i-m... Diz Kai devagar, com dificuldade.

- O que acha que devemos fazer, devemos nos casar antes que você volte ao que era antes, volte a ser tetraplégico... Ou devemos permanecer juntos para sempre sem nada que possa atrapalhar nossa felicidade? - Perguntou Tyson a Kai, que respondeu com um simples sorriso - Foi o que imaginei... - Disse Tyson respondendo ao sorriso, e entendendo o seu significado.

* * *

- Meus caros amigos. Hoje estamos reunidos aqui, para homenagear duas maravilhosas pessoas, que não estão mais entre nós. Que partiram para um plano superior.

Dizia um padre diante de dois túmulos, um do lado do outro. Escritos:

_Kai Hiwatari, Bom amigo, ótimo beylutador e excenlente amante. _Tinha uma fênix retratada nele.

_Tyson Granger, Devotado amigo, filho, amigo, amante e beylutador._ Neste havia um Dragão retratado.

Todos seus amigos vieram chorar sua morte, os BleadBleakers, os All Stars, White Tigers, e muitos outros amigos e familiares, todos menos os demolition boys.

- Esperamos que onde quer que estejam tenham finalmente encontrado a felicidade. - Finalizava o padre.

* * *

-Então Kai? Acha que fizemos a coisa certa? - Dizia um jovem de cabelos azul marinho, compridos, e com duas lindas asas brancas.

-Com certeza, Tyson... - Dizia um jovem de cabelos bicolores azuis, com asas brancas lindas também, enquanto lhe sorria ao seu amante - Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Kai, enternamente. - Dizia lhe sorrindo também

- Sim, eternamente... - Disse enquanto se abraçavam, e viam aquele lindo lugar.

Então os dois se beijavam, agora poderiam fazer o que quisessem já que nada nem ninguém os impedia de serem felizes _eternamente_.

FIM

* * *

N/A: Bom, gostaram deste último capitulo? Espero que sim, e que também tenham gostado d final, para eu saber me mandem reviews e me digam OK?


End file.
